Potential uses of a Wiki in education
Potential uses of the Wiki as an educational tool:' · Students can use the wiki to construct group projects. The wiki itself allows for a permanent record and ongoing documentation of their work.Grosseck, G. (2009). To use or not to use web 2.0 in higher education? ''Procedia Social and Behavioral Sciences, 1(478–482). · Wikis are good for students to summarize and reflect on readings or course material. It allows sharing of resources and enables use of a communal bibliography.Redecker, C., Ala-Mutka, K., Bacigalupo, M., Ferrari, A., & Punie, Y. (2009). Learning 2.0: The Impact of Web 2.0 Innovations on Education and Training in Europe. Seville (Spain): European Comission Joint Research Centre Institute for Prospective Technological Studies. · It is especially advantageous for online, distance or blended learning where the teacher or instructor can publish materials, readings or alter and update the syllabus as the course progresses.Felea, C., & Stanca, L. (2012). Wiki Tools in Teaching English for Specific (Academic) Purposes – Improving Students’ Participation . ICWL, 241–250. Boulos, M. N., Maramba, I., & Wheeler, S. (2006). Wikis, blogs and podcasts: a new generation of Web-based tools for virtual collaborative clinical practice and education. BMC Medical Education, 6:41. · Wikis can be used as a communal educational resource and experience sharing environment in teacher communities of practice. It allows teachers to share materials along with their comments, reflections and critiques and make modifications on the fly. Alexander, B. (2006). Web 2.0 A New Wave of Innovation for Teaching and Learning? EDUCAUSE Review, 33-44. · Wikis can be used as a concept mapping tool. Students can use the hyperlink functionality to connect related topics and then change these connections as their knowledge base extends. · Wikis offer an alternative to more commonly used presentation software such as PowerPoint. Not only is it free, but allows for similar use of multimedia. It also allows for in-situ modification and comments by members of a group or peers.Park, H. W. (2012). Examining academic Internet use using a combined method. Qual Quant, 46:251–266. Redecker, C., Ala-Mutka, K., Bacigalupo, M., Ferrari, A., & Punie, Y. (2009). Learning 2.0: The Impact of Web 2.0 Innovations on Education and Training in Europe. Seville (Spain): European Comission Joint Research Centre Institute for Prospective Technological Studies. · Wikis offer an attractive alternative to conventional group work. Rather than having to rely on gathering in the same location, or sending files around via email, the wiki allows for groups to work together regardless of geographical location. It also offers advantages over similar tools such as Google Drive or Dropbox by keeping track of all the revisions and modifications made, allowing users to undo potential mistakes. It also makes it significantly easier for assessment of group work as it allows the assessor to identify the contributions of each individual member of the group and often encountered issues.Thompson, J. (2007). Is Education 1.0 Ready for Web 2.0 Students? Innovate: Journal of Online Education, 3:4(5). Forte, A., & Bruckman, A. (2007). Constructing Text: Wiki as a Toolkit for (Collaborative?) Learning . WikiSym’07 (pp. 31-41). Québec, Canada.: ACM. · Wikis also offer an alternative venue for students providing feedback for courses or units. They can collaboratively express a group opinion on a topic or course. de Pedro Puente, X. (2007). New Method Using Wikis and Forums to Evaluate Individual Contributions in Cooperative Work while Promoting Experiential Learning: Results from Preliminary Experience . WikiSym’07 (pp. 87-92). Québec, Canada. : ACM.